Returned Typhoon Kim Nest
Returned Typhoon Kim Nest is a Level 93 nest that features the return of the previously introduced Typhoon Kim Nest. It was introduced in Patch Version 213. Introduction He was too conceited – he realises that now. But everything changed the day of his defeat to nameless runts that his son spoke of. How could he speak of the future of the Orcs when even a few juveniles could defeat him. He learnt this through the hard and painful way. His pride was his greatest weakness, and for that, he had to humble himself to intense training. This time, Typhoon Kim will not make the same mistake again. He returns once more… and he is not alone! Stages Stage 1: Gardener Garland Mechanics: # Avoid standing at green mushrooms when Orc Bombers attack. This avoids building up of the damage bar that when filled, will result in a party wipe attack. # Destroy the blue mushroom which Gardener Garland occasionally throws out. If the blue mushroom is not destroyed in time, a party wipe attack will be inflicted. Transition Stage: Entrance Mechanics: Activate the levers to open the gate. There are 2 levers and hence 2 gates to be opened. Open the second gate and enter the house within the time limit for an attack boost. If the time limit is exceeded, guards will be summoned and needs to be killed before players can enter the next stage. Stage 2: Defence Chief Dirtyclaw Mechanics: # Dirtyclaw will occasionally jump up to inflict an area wide attack. Jump when the ground turns red to avoid the high damage attack. In Hardcore mode, players have to remove a movement lock by first alternate-tapping "A" and "D" and the damage is usually instant death. # Dirtyclaw will occasionally fire arrows at the players. A yellow bubble will appear randomly on one of the players. Players should move within the yellow zone to gain a temporary protection bubble. Failure to do so will result in high damage upon launching of area-wide attack. In Hardcore mode, damage is usually instant death. Stage 3: Blacksmith Little John Mechanics: # Little John will occasionally inflict an area wide attack. Run or evade to the green bar at one of the four sides to evade the high damage attack. The time span for evasion is shorter in Hardcore mode. # Little John will throw out flame seeds on each player. Players should distant themselves from one another as far as possible to avoid overlapping of the flame seed explosion radius. No damage is dealt if the player is within the explosion radius of only their own flame seed. Otherwise, damage is dealt proportional to the number of flame seed explosion radii that the player is in, which often results in near or instant death. # The Orc Trio may deliver an energy orc bomb to the players. The players are then blocked by orc defenders which are invincible except for a costume orc. Players should kill the costume orc and kick the energy orc bomb into the green zone to prevent an area-wide explosion, which usually results in instant death. Stage 4: Typhoon Kim Mechanics: # Typhoon Kim will first attempt to deal an area wide attack, which can be avoided by bringing him to destroy 3 of the house pillars marked with a green zone. # After setting his house on fire, Typhoon Kim will then attempt to gather energy around him to deal a party wipe attack. Players need to enter the protection circle and deal sufficient damage within a short period of time to stop his attack. Changelog * Patch Version 213: Added Category:Nests